<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pirate in the Moonlight by OnceAponABlueMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322358">A Pirate in the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAponABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceAponABlueMoon'>OnceAponABlueMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaito - Fandom, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Banter, First Meetings, Flirting, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Nakamori is so done, Shinichi is still a detective, and Kaito is still a magician but rather a pirate themed one, he's very interested, kind of, pining kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAponABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceAponABlueMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'So he's a thief?' Shinichi asks, trying to make sense of what these people were talking about.</p><p>Wolfish laughter echoes through the pub, all the men and woman having apparently turned their attention to Shinichi's conversation, as if they had been revived from their slumbering state. He feels unfairly outnumbered.</p><p>'No, lad.' A man with a crooked smirk and a scar over his left eye howls at him. The beer sloshes out of his mug. 'Not "a thief", he's the thief 'round here. Never been caught, barely even been seen, some say he's a devil worshiper; that he uses magic to steal anything that catches his fancy.'</p><p>Or Shinichi is sent to help a certain inspector with a case regarding a certain Moonlight Pirate. Despite his initial hesitance, he becomes far more fascinated with this "Kaitou KID" than he would have thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is something I've been thinking about for a long time and I left it sitting as a wip for too long so I just thought, fudge it, I'm going to finish it today and see how it does.<br/>I hope you like it! The last part will be out really soon, I'm just finishing off the last few things.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had Shinichi been given a choice, he would have never chosen to go to the cluster of rickety wooden houses that had been named Bluebell Port in the Ekoda province.</p><p>As a matter of fact; had he had a say in this at all, he would have stayed at home and taken a long, hot soak in the bathtub with a good book in his hands: he had certainly earned it after all the cases he had solved for the police force.</p><p>
  <em>But no.</em>
</p><p>Inspector Megure insisted a coworker of his needed urgent assistance "Shinichi, I'll never hear the end of it if I don't send you now" and that was that. An hour later Shinichi had packed his bags and had all but been shoved into the waiting carriage, horses galloping away before he had even blinked.</p><p>Eight hours, 120km of dirt roads and a dozen bumps and bruises later, he is waiting for an "Inspector Nakamori" in a bar that can only be described as "expected". Wooden round tables decorated with dents and crevices, barrels functioning as splinter covered stools, an older man dawning a Colbert and silver mustache wiping at a glass by the storage of alcohol; Shinichi nearly scoffs at the unoriginality of the place. The only aspect that necessarily stands out is how unenthusiastic and numb the men and woman filling up the Moonshine Pub are. With tight drawn faces and pale expressions, they sip their liquor in silence. Shinichi has the impression they all just witnessed the horrific death of the village sweetheart.</p><p>Pressing his own drink to his lips, he takes a hesitant sip of the cherry red wine he had ordered. It's sweet, with a pleasant aftertaste tingling at his tongue. He leans an elbow on the bar table and places his chin on the back of his hands, glancing with a detached gaze around the room and swirling his glass absentmindedly.</p><p>'Can I get you anything else sir?'</p><p>Shinichi looks up at the late-middle-aged bartender looking at him with a polite expression, not overbearing or insistent, simply present. The persistent tapsters back home could learn a thing or two from this man.</p><p>Shinichi shakes his head. 'No, thank you. I was simply wondering why everyone seems slightly... dazed.'</p><p>The bartender grins. 'That's an interesting way of putting it.' He says, twisting his hand around a large, wet glass, the white cloth in his hold soaking up the water droplets in it's path. 'I'd say they're all just a bit shaken up by the news.'</p><p>Raising his eyebrow, Shinichi perks up. 'News?' He asks as curiosity, his ever-present friend, begins to itch at his mind.</p><p>'You must be new in town.' The man states factually, his bluish brown eyes regarding him peculiarly. 'A new heist note has been delivered; Kaitou KID is going to be making an appearance soon.'</p><p>He says it with a tone that gives the impression Shinichi should know exactly what he's talking about. Unfortunately, Shinichi has no idea who this "Kaitou KID" could be.</p><p>His unknowingness must show on his face as the bartender places his glass down and furrows his eyebrows. 'You haven't heard of the <em>moonlight pirate</em>?'</p><p>'Can't say I have,' Shinichi admits and shakes his head. 'I come from Beika, it's quite a ways from here.'</p><p>The sudden sound of footsteps has him looking to his right where a large woman with curling brown hair and a fierce gaze is making her way towards him. She's wearing a long grey dress, with a split that goes up to her knee. The apron that covers her attire is soot ridden and flour dotted; as if she's just stepped out of the kitchen. Though from her overall hard-as-rock demeanor, Shinichi would rather call it a military scullery.</p><p>'So the rumors 'bout him haven't reached the far inlands yet?' The woman scoffs, as she comes to a stop next to him and crosses her arms. Shinichi has the strange feeling he's being reprimanded, as if he's the one responsible for the fact that the news had yet to spread. She looks at him pointedly. 'Doubt that will be taking a long time, though. The newspapers'll be filled with his larcenies next week, I bet.'</p><p>'So he's a thief?' Shinichi asks, trying to make sense of what these people were talking about.</p><p>Wolfish laughter echoes through the pub, all the men and woman having apparently turned their attention to Shinichi's conversation, as if they had been revived from their slumbering state. He feels unfairly outnumbered.</p><p>'No, lad.' A man with a crooked smirk and a scar over his left eye howls at him. The beer sloshes out of his mug. 'Not "a thief", he's <em>the</em> thief 'round here. Never been caught, barely even been seen, some say he's a devil worshiper; that he uses <em>magic</em> to steal anything that catches his fancy.'</p><p>'Ohh quiet down, Nato, you drunken fool.' The woman from before scolds, bearing her teeth. Shinichi would compare her to a raging boar if he didn't want his head bitten off. 'That scumbag is nothing more than a pirate weasel who's too slippery for the police and their incompetence to catch.'</p><p>A loud huff makes the room settle down, the door slamming shut with a thunderous thud.</p><p>'Don't particularly like what you're insinuating Tamura.' A man in a white blouse and dark brown pants held up by suspenders warns and walks forward, having just entered the bar. He's got a black mustache and a cigar clenched between his teeth, under his eyes are such large bags Shinichi doubts the man has slept more than four hours the past three days.</p><p>'Haven't said anything that ain't true, chief.' The woman says, not intimidated in the slightest. The rest of the bar costumers laugh, although more quietly than before.</p><p>Sighing, the man pinches the bridge of his nose, body tensing with irritation. 'Alright, alright, the lot of you. Either get back to drinking or get back to your homes, I don't care which one. Just leave my adviser out of all your gossip, I've got a job for him to do.' When he finishes he looks expectantly at him and Shinichi realizes this must be the Inspector Nakamori that Megure had sent him to visit.</p><p>Before he can get up, Nakamori slides into a bar-stool beside him and gives the tapster a look, the older man immediately brings out a large mug of beer. Only after Nakamori takes a loud gulp, does he turn to Shinichi.</p><p>'So you're the squirt they've sent to help me?'</p><p><em>Huh</em>, Shinichi thinks blankly, <em>he talks just like Detective Mouri</em>.</p><p>'I'm Kudou Shinichi.' He nods, extending a hand.</p><p>The inspector looks at him skeptically before he eventually seems to resign himself to the fact that, yes, Shinichi was indeed quite young and not officially part of the police force yet but did come to help. They shake hands after a few moments.</p><p>'As you no doubt have heard from these ruffians,' Nakamori says, tilting his head to the rest of the folks behind them. 'A pirate by the name of Kaitou KID has given word of his oncoming arrival. He's a thief who often strikes along this edge of the coast, having hit every other harbor town in the west at least once.' He clenches his fist around his liquor, knuckles turning white. 'Unfortunately, we've yet to be able to apprehend him though we have stopped him from stealing a handful of times. Strange thing is that the jewels he does steal always get returned by the weeks end.'</p><p>Shinichi's eyes widen to dinner plates. 'He returns his winnings?' He asks in disbelief. 'Isn't that a bit counterproductive?'</p><p>Nakamori shrugs. 'I don't know why he does it. It's indeed strange to say the least, but KID's always had a bit of a screw loose. Interestingly enough he does steal a lot of food usually prepared at the heist location.'</p><p>Shinichi thinks on this. <em>He must be mad to give back what's he's stolen, it's completely illogical for a thief. Why would you go through such trouble just to give everything back?</em> Taking another taste of his wine, Shinichi hums before questioning, 'What is it I'm here to help with then? I'm a homicide detective, so I can't particularly say my talents lie in the theft division.'</p><p>Nakamori downs his drinks before answering. 'Megure said you've got one of the smartest minds he knows in your head so he sent you here to solve a riddle.'</p><p>'A riddle?' Shinichi deadpans. <em>What was this, some kind of game?</em></p><p>Nodding, the inspector continues. 'KID always sends a heist notice in the form of a riddle to the local papers before he hits the town, it contains all the information on his target, along with when and how he's going to steal it.' Nakamori grits his teeth. 'We get everything we need to arrest that damned thief handed to us on a silver platter by the demon himself yet we're always too slow figuring it out or he slips right out of the traps we set beforehand.'</p><p>There is a loud huff and Shinichi turns to its source. 'Like I said,' The man with the scar, Nato, suddenly joins in again, grin Cheshire-like. 'It's magic.'</p><p>Nakamori promptly throws his empty mug at the man, it bounces of his forehead with a hollow clunk and lands on the ground innocently. The entire bar is silent before people from every corner of the room begin hollering at each other, one creative curse word after the other being flung back and forth so fast Shinichi's head spins. Nato lunges at the inspector, who is fully ready for the counter attack and grabs him by the collar, twisting it so the man sails into the ground. A few meters over, Tamura clashes together the heads of two men. They drop to the floor like sacks of potatoes. Another man sits on a table, laughing like there's no tomorrow. From behind his workstation, the bartender looks at the worrying chaos softly, maybe even fondly, while continuing to clean a glass. A clover cuff-link shines against the sleeve of his uniform.</p><p>Thinking it's best to wait until the worst of it dies down, Shinichi turns back to his wineglass and places his fingers absently on the rim, letting the commotion wash past him as he retreats into his mind.</p><p><em>Everything he had heard up till now was rather... intriguing</em>, Shinichi thinks curiously, a small smile forming on his face at the idea of the challenge. A thief to elusive to catch even with his whole plan out in the open? It seemed too fantastical to be real and, had Shinichi been one to believe in such frilly things, he might even admit it was indeed a bit magical.</p><p>Once Shinichi had finished his wine, there's a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he comes face to face with a disheveled looking Nakamori. The inspectors blouse is missing a button and the left side of his cheek is sporting a worrying red colour from when he most likely received a blow to the face. The man lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>'Let's get you to headquarters, shall we?'</p><p>As the two of them leave the pub, they don't notice the leering set of eyes that trail after them.</p><p>
  <strong>________</strong>
</p><p>Shinichi can't help but furrow his eyebrows at the note in front of him, gaze lingering especially on the small sketch that spread itself like a spider over the bottom right corner.</p><p>'Is this serious?' He asks, looking over at the Inspector in disbelief. The man gives him a tired look back. 'It looks like it was made by a child.' He waves the broken white coloured paper in front of him, as if it will change into something else if he shakes hard enough.</p><p>Nakamori sighs and places a hand on his neck, a popping sound follows. 'A child,' He says, 'Is exactly what KID is, however,' His eyes darken as if a shadow had suddenly fallen over them. 'He's also a lawbreaking pirate with a bounty of more than 10 million on his head. Don't take this lightly.'</p><p>Shinichi blinks before nodding and glances back at the note with curiosity sprouting from his face. The riddle written on it in elegant, curling handwriting is simple at first glance but when one takes a closer look they're suddenly struck by the realization that it's filled with misdirections and a multitude of opposing interpretations. Like a maze of twisting words and disorienting lines and Shinichi can't get enough of it because this is a challenge he would have never suspected to find, especially not coming from a childish pirate.</p><p>With this strange eagerness churning in his chest, he reads over the paragraph one last time.</p><p>
  <b>As Apollo bows to Poseidon,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>and Artemis' mirror breaks mercifully, but not justly, in half,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I will steal The Glow of Olympus from Hypnos,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>when the two arms meet and begin their journey once more.</b>
</p><p><br/>In his mind Shinichi goes over and over the riddle, like it's a book or a piece of art claiming the right to all his attention. He's so lost in thought that he almost misses the question the inspector asks him.</p><p>'How long do you think you need to figure it out? I'm hoping you could manage to do it within a few hours, we'll be needing as the time we have to prepare for him.'</p><p>Shinichi blinks in surprise for a moment, before his mouth shifts into an "o" shape and he replies. 'I've already solved it.'</p><p>Inspector Nakamori stares at Shinichi with narrowed eyes, then lets out a huff. 'Of course you have kid.'</p><p>Raising his eyebrow, Shinichi asks; 'You don't believe me?'</p><p>'You can't possibly expect me to seriously be convinced that you solved a KID heist note in less than,' His eyes travel downwards as he checks his pocket watch. 'Twelve minutes?'</p><p>'There is a reason <em>I </em>was the one who was sent to help, inspector.'</p><p>Nakamori shakes his head. 'Youngsters these days.' He says to himself before he folds his arms. 'Well, explain it to me then,' His eyes flash with vigour. 'I want to get started on planning to catch the damn thief as soon as possible.'</p><p>Smiling, Shinichi crosses his legs and leans back in his chair. 'First of all, this riddle relies heavily on Greek lore; Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon and the rest are all gods of old. All of them from Olympus. KID is really staying in theme with all the symbolism he's using.' He glances back at the note. 'The first sentence means that the heist will take place when the sun has set, as Apollo, who is the god of the sun among other thing, bows and enters Poseidon's realm which means the ocean. We also know what day KID will come because of the second sentence.' He continues, pointing to the line.</p><p>'Artemis's mirror is representative of the moon, which breaks in half two times in thirty days during it's cycle. Though whether the moon would be waning or waxing had me stumped for a few moment until I remembered that the words "mercifully" and "just" refer to the right and left hand in the Cabala or Kahhbala. The right hand is merciful while the left represents justice. If the moon breaks mercifully, the most important section would be the right part. Thus the moon would be waxing.' Shinichi grins, 'And if I'm correct the next waxing moon just so happens to be this Saturday.'</p><p>Inspector Nakamori furls up like an angry bird. 'That maniac is giving us even less time than usual,' He smirks catlike, 'The coward had finally realised he should fear the police force.' The man begins to cackle.</p><p>Shinichi isn't sure he completely agrees with that statement.</p><p>'Anyways,' He says, gesturing back to the note, 'The last line isn't very difficult to unravel. The two arms refer to the hands of a clock. They'll meet and begin their journey anew at midnight or midday, but since we know from the previous lines the heist will take place in the evening we can be sure he means midnight.' With his explanation concluded, Shinichi feels something akin to satisfaction bubble in his stomach. Solving the riddle had actually been kind of fun, though there was one thing that bothers him slightly.</p><p>While Nakamori runs off with the excitement of a four year old child to gather his men and get started on the plan to capture KID, Shinichi grabs the note once more and frowns slightly. He knows he's gotten the riddle figured out but there was one thing that is strange; KID had stated at what time he was going to steal the jewel in two different sentences. Once would have been enough, so why again? Hypnos was the god of sleep, meaning the heist would take place in the night and the hands of the clock gave a specific time. He could have simply ended it on the last line.</p><p>Shinichi chews on the inside of his lip, <em>what is he missing?</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heist is about to commence...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi has a feeling he should have meddled a bit more with the preparations Nakamori and his officers had taken to prepare for the heist because when he eyes the room filled to the brim with people, dressed in either formal wear or police uniforms, he can't imagine how this night will be easy.</p><p>Standing in the corner, cradling a light drink, he wanders exactly why there are so many people present. It seems more like a party than a robbery-waiting-to-happen. Thankfully,  he isn't the only one who is to at least some extent concerned about the amount of people in the room and the implications it causes.</p><p>'The heist will take place in 29 minutes and 12 seconds, we need to make sure KID doesn't get the chance to move closer to the jewel. Form a larger perimeter around case, KID can be disguised as anyone, so no one steps foot within three meters of The Glow of Olympus.' A young man, around Shinichi's age, orders a few policemen. He looks exhausted and irritated, slightly ruffled blond toned hair contrasting with his elegant suit. Shinichi had seen him in the morning, when the force had been introduced to Shinichi himself, but he hadn't had the opportunity to greet the other.</p><p>When the police officers leave, Shinichi takes the chance to step closer to the man. 'A fellow detective.' He says.</p><p>The man looks up at him, gaze calculating. 'Yes, Hakuba Saguru, a pleasure. You must be Kudo Shinichi.'</p><p>'Indeed.' Shinichi nods before continuing. 'You seem to have far more experiences on these types of cases and I couldn't help but overhear you say something about disguises?'</p><p>Hakuba raises an eyebrow, eyes shifting slightly to the side of Shinichi's head. A smirk plays at his lips. 'You didn't question it when they pulled your cheek?'</p><p>With a laugh, Shinichi huffs and rubs at the still slightly sore spot. 'I had my suspicions, but the inspector was a bit too preoccupied to explain.'</p><p>'I see.' Hakuba lets out an exasperated sigh. 'That man has nothing but KID on his mind, it's a miracle he still functions.' With a slight pause he adds. 'It's a miracle the entire KID task force still functions, they're a bunch of head-strong simpletons with only one thing on their mind. They're fooled so easily.'</p><p>The police around them are indeed hyper-focused, maybe a bit too much, if the nervous fidgeting and suspicious glances tell Shinichi anything. He can certainly understand what Hakuba means.</p><p>It's then that an older waiter comes up to them, plate held high and filled with drinks. He eyes the still half-full glass in Shinichi's hand before leaning towards Hakuba. 'Sir?' He says with a polite nod. His tone reminded Shinichi of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. It's then that he spots a familiar cuff-link.</p><p>Hakuba reaches out and takes a glass. 'Thank you.'</p><p>The waiter smiles and Shinichi tires to take in every feature of the man's face before he moves to another group of guests. Hakuba puts the glass down on a table beside him, without taking a sip. He keeps his gaze on the waiter for a while, before turning back to Shinichi.</p><p>'So the disguises?' Shinichi presses.</p><p>'Yes, of course,' Hakuba says, 'KID has the ability to impersonate anyone, no matter the gender or heritage. Age is barely an obstacle for him either. He can bend his voice to any tone or accent and his study of different personalities and body language is exquisite. He takes disguising to a whole different level, which is what makes apprehending him before he reveals himself so difficult. It's also why I don't drink anything people give me during heists.'</p><p>Shinichi's eyes widen before he twists to see if he can spot the waiter again, he sees him walking into an area reserved for the employees, tray empty. 'You think that was KID?' He keeps his voice calm.</p><p>Hakuba shrugs, lips twisting. 'It's better to be safe than knocked out before the heist even begins.'</p><p>Shinichi takes the advice of the detective to heart, lowering his own glass and hoping he hadn't already ingested a sleeping toxin, and continues speaking with him as they keep an eye on their surroundings. Hakuba is a very interesting man, with a keen insight and terrifying observation skills and Shinichi can't help but feel a slight feeling of competition rise up within him at the prospect of such an adversary of a detective.</p><p>A few minutes later, Hakuba excuses himself and walks off towards the restrooms, leaving Shinichi alone to wonder how KID was going to pull off his heist and whether he had already met the thief in disguise. His conversation had also gotten him back to thinking about the riddle KID had sent and slowly a few things are beginning to add up. He's so lost in though, he barely notices another person approaching him.</p><p>'Hello, Mr. Detective.' A soft voice calls him back to the present and he turns to see a young woman, with dark curls and an elegant dress batting her eyes at him. It's the lady Himura, the daughter of the family who owns The  Glow of Olympus and the rather large hall the party is taking place in. He had seen her hopping around the gala, dancing and drinking with anyone she came across. She seems like a very spirited being.</p><p>'Miss Himura.' He bows, hoping he sounds a bit more graceful and a bit less stoic than he thinks he does. 'How have you been faring this evening?'</p><p>Apparently, Himura takes his greeting as a sign to step closer. A little closer than he was particularly comfortable with. 'It's been awfully boring.' She says despite how he had seen her laughing with the other guests. There's a slight whine to her tone. 'The company hasn't been very good - or well,' Her eyelids drop and her lips curl into a smirk. 'Until know the company hasn't been very good but you're making up for that by the second.'<br/>
<br/>
'Oh, well I'm - ' Shinichi isn't quite sure how to respond. 'Glade I'm able to amuse you.' Is what he settles on.</p><p>Lady Himura giggles. 'I do hope I'm better company as well? It would be sad if this was only a one sided benefit.'</p><p>Shinichi smiles and lady Himura continues.</p><p>'How have <em>you</em> been faring? It's your first time visiting Bluebell, isn't it? Are you only here for the heist or have you come to visit for other reasons?'</p><p>'The heist is what called me here.' Shinichi replies. 'Bluebell Port hasn't been on my list of places to visit but maybe I should change that since KID seems to like to visit this area quite frequently.'</p><p>'Ohh, so you don't believe he'll be caught tonight? Planning of visiting him more often?' Her eyes flash.</p><p>He chuckles. 'No, I think we can capture the thief, but I'd like to see exactly why he returns all the jewels he steals. Maybe visiting them all will reveal the truth.'</p><p>For some reason Miss Himura looks slightly taken aback, but she composes herself instantly. 'That's a rather interesting conviction you've got there.' She says, before she shifts her gaze. A group of people are motioning to her. 'I'm sorry, it seems my presence is being requested elsewhere. If you don't mind?'</p><p>Shinichi shakes his head. 'I'm pleased I was able to make your acquaintance, Miss Himura.'</p><p>She looks at him through thick lashes before suddenly taking another step closer. 'No, detective.' She delicately reaches out and takes Shinichi's drink from his hands, her fingers lingering a moment longer than necessary before she pulls away, mischievous smile on her face. She then places the glass to her red tinted lips and takes a long sip. The beverage is empty before Shinichi can blink and he never once saw the lady swallow; like a dove letting water simply seep down it's throat. She finishes and presses the glass back into Shinichi's hands. 'The pleasure is all mine.' She whispers and twists on her heels, moving to the group of people who had called her with a beautiful control of her body. Like a dancer.</p><p>Shinichi feels like he was just toyed with by a shark. Hakuba's words ring through his mind. Could Miss Himura have been...? Shinichi shakes his head, why would KID come and speak with him? It doesn't make sense. The waiter would have been far more practical. Though that could have very much been a coincidence and Hakuba's paranoia getting to him. Shinichi shakes his head, clearing his mind, and decides to take a closer peek at the jewel.</p><p>It's three minutes until the heist is meant to take place, everyone is on edge. Shinichi can barely come within a distance where he can faintly see the jewel (oddly enough he spots a strange reflection within the glass) when he's forced to stop in his tracks by the sheer power of the police's glares sent his way. He offers them a sheepish smile before retreating. His focus travel the ballroom, catching sight of the waiter and Miss Himura but missing any signs of Hakuba. Strange. The detective didn't seem like one to be late.</p><p>It's then that something on the ceiling catches his interest. He quints. Its a slight ripple of a piece of fabric, at the end of one of the enormous rectangles that decorate the plafond. Now that he is looking closely, it kind of seems parts of the ceiling are dipping, as if something is weighing them down.</p><p>Shinichi's eyes widen. Oh no.</p><p>The lights flash out. Darkness overcomes the room as a cackle echoes through the shadows. Instantly, shouts from police officers and Nakamori begin ringing out.</p><p>'It's KID!'</p><p>'Don't let him get away!'</p><p>'Protect the jewel!'</p><p>A spotlight suddenly flickers on, pointed directly at the jewel case on which stands a figure clad in white. The sight make Shinichi a little breathless. Kaitou KID stands in bowed position, cape dangling from his shoulders while a wide rimmed pirate hat adorns his head. A large red feather curls in the air. KID looks up, white gloved hands raising in the air. His face is barely visible and a monocle covers what could have been seen otherwise.</p><p>'Ladies and Gentlemen,' The Moonlight Pirate's voice is loud enough to be heard throughout the entire room and seems to originate from many different places. It downs out any other noises. 'Thank you for attending this splendid occasion. I couldn't have asked for a better audience.'</p><p>Shinichi can almost feel the animosity that the police officers are sending towards KID, strangely enough the other members of the audience seem more entranced by him than they seem hostile.</p><p>'You're not getting that jewel KID!' Nakamori shouts from somewhere in the crowd. This seems to amuse the thief.</p><p>'But my dear inspector,' He says, 'The problem with that is I've already got The Glow of Olympus.' He opens his right hand and in his palm indeed lies what seems to be the jewel. Smoke starts forming within the glass case KID stands on and then it seeps out between the cracks.</p><p>'Bastard!'</p><p>Everyone begins running towards the thief but Shinichi sees how the Moonlight Pirate raises one hand in the air, the light catches the movement of near invisible thread, and he knows it's time to go. Right before he moves, Shinichi catches KID's eyes. A wide grin forms on the thief's face. His hand comes down and Shinichi races towards a table. The lights switch off.</p><p>Powder explodes from the ceiling, surprised calls sound through the air and Shinichi manages to grab a large napkin and press it against his nose and mouth just in time before he breathes in any of the floating particles. Bodies begin dropping all around him, some even letting out muffled snores.</p><p>Hypnos. The god of sleep. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>Shinichi begins to feel a little light-headed, he presses the cloth to his mouth even tighter, trying to keep the sleeping powder out.</p><p>'My, my, my,' A voice sing songs near his ear and Shinichi jumps back, coming face to face with KID. 'Look who saw through my plan.'</p><p>Shinichi jumps forward, hands going to his handcuffs as he tries to grab one of KID's arms. But before he can get close, the man disappears into the darkness. 'KID!' He calls after him with a muffled voice, running towards any flashes of white he sees. His legs feel a bit wobbly. Cackles taunt him.</p><p>'Kudo!' A familiar voice echoes. </p><p>Shinichi halts and tries to find the detective. 'Hakuba where are you?'</p><p>'Oh Hakuba? When did you wake up? I thought I left you snoring in the bathroom ages ago.' The thief chuckles from somewhere.</p><p>A few clangs and crashes ring out. Shinichi tries to go to the source of the sounds, dodging sleeping bodies as he goes. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar dress laying crumpled on the floor but he doesn't have time to go examine it. He reaches the end of the gala, near a door, when his wrist is suddenly grabbed. With a tug he tries to shake of the grip, but the hand holds strong.</p><p>'Shinichi, it's me!' Hakuba says before pulling Shinichi towards the exit. 'KID went this way, come on!'</p><p>Before Shinichi can do so much as reply he's being tugged out of the gala and down different hallways, stumbling after the detective. There isn't enough power in his limbs to do anything but be pulled along. He must have inhaled some of the sleeping powder. He can't see what Hakuba seems to be following but the detective is running madly towards something. They eventually come to a panting stop by a pair of windows, moonlight streaming through onto the carpet. Hakuba pulls down the makeshift mask he had wrapped around his mouth and takes out his pocket watch, clicking his tongue.</p><p>'Lost sight of him, we don't have much time before he's gone completely.'</p><p>Shinichi hums in thought, letting go of the napkin in his hand and trying to steady himself and taking in the appearance of the detective in front of him, who has a hand to his mouth in thought. Then something clicks.</p><p>'Maybe,' Shinichi agrees, before he snaps his handcuffs around Hakuba's wrist and his own. 'Or he's standing right in front of me.'</p><p>Hakuba frowns at the handcuffs. 'Kudo, what are you doing?'</p><p>'Ah, you got it right this time.' Shinichi grins.</p><p>This causes the detective to raise his eyebrow.</p><p>Shinichi takes it as an opportunity to explain. 'You called me Shinichi before.'</p><p>'I did?'</p><p>'Yes and besides that,' He continues. 'You've been exhibiting ambidextrous tendencies. While I saw Hakuba writing with his right hand this morning. You grabbed your watch with your right hand, but you dragged me along with your left and you touched your face with your left as well. It might not be my finest detective work, but I suspect we left the real Hakuba back at the gala.'</p><p>It's quiet for a moment, before Hakuba  grins and then all Shinichi can see is white and a puff of smoke and powder. It's too late when he realises he should have held his breath before he's being pushed backwards with a startling amount of force and then his back hits the wall and his arms are behind him and two clicks rattle out. His wrists are locked in place.</p><p>KID is laughing, his eyes shine behind his monocle. 'You are by far my favorite detective.'</p><p>'Let me go.' Shinichi demands, coughing slightly and trying to push out of the thief's hold to no avail.</p><p>'Come on detective, don't be like that,' KID tuts, 'We're just getting to the good part and the drug won't work for a while.'</p><p>Shinichi glares at him. KID looks slightly hurt. </p><p>'Fine,' He says, 'Fine, how about we make a deal? If you can tell me how I stole The Glow of Olympus, I might let you go.'</p><p>It doesn't seem like KID is joking, though Shinichi doesn't let his face soften. 'Alright,' He replies carefully. 'Well I can tell you that you haven't stolen it yet.'</p><p>KID freezes.</p><p>'The jewel is still in the case, literally hidden behind some smoke and mirrors. You were going to steal it when everyone was asleep. Too bad I managed to see the fabric attached to the ceiling, holding up the sleeping powder, and figured out the third line of your riddle, or you might have gotten away with it.'</p><p>Composing himself, the man in front of him grins, that unusually large canine poking again past his lips. 'Very perceptive of you, my dear Detective.' He steps closer to Shinichi, looming over him despite not being much taller. They are face to face now, so near that Shinichi can make out the different shades of the pirates eyes; orbs of indigo, streaked with magenta and violet. His attention is diverted from the moonlight pirates gaze and to the man's lips when, with an even wider smirk, he asks; 'Now any guesses of who I might have been, throughout the party?'</p><p>KID's presence is so overwhelming that Shinichi has to take a shaky breath. His stomach fills with a strange uneasiness like gurgling tar. 'First I through you were the waiter but I'm convinced now you were Miss Himura,' He feels his ears burn. 'Both of you don't have any concept of personal space.'</p><p>KID's eyes brighten, like a pair of shooting stars, and he lets out a bemused cackle. 'Oh, my detective.' He says, but it isn't in the voice he had been using. Instead, it's lady Himura's. 'You saw onto all that? Did I come on too strong? Was it the drink? I assure you the real lady Himura would have probably done something similar if she had caught sight of such a handsome fellow.'</p><p>Shinichi swallows,  his neck felt like it was on fire. 'No, it was because you seemed so shocked that I wanted to find out why you were stealing.'</p><p>KID tilts his head. 'Well, I do admit you caught me off-guard with that one.'</p><p>'Then how about letting me go now? I answered your questions correctly.'</p><p>The thief waist before he pushes Shinichi even more into the wall. 'Detective, detective, that's not exactly true. You missed a crucial part.' He pauses leaning in, breath hot against Shinichi's ear. 'I admit no one has ever been able to see through my disguises like that.' He pauses for a moment and Shinichi sucks in a gulp of air at the intimacy because he feels like he's never been this close to anyone before and it's overwhelming, but with the wall at his back and the pirate caging him in, there is no escape. 'But you missed my grandest acts of all. So how about you tell me, how long I've been pretending to be Hakuba.'</p><p>'How long you've been Hakuba? You've only just...you...' Shinichi's eyes widen as he stares into the purple fires in KID's orbs. 'No.' He says, more to himself than the man before him. 'You couldn't have.'</p><p>'Ding, ding, ding, the detective figured it out. Hakuba had been taking a nap in the bathroom before the party even began. He only woke up a few minutes ago, though he's fast asleep again.' His grin is manic. 'I'm the one you were talking to.'</p><p>Shinichi tries to think back, tries to figure out how he missed that. 'You called me Shinichi on purpose. You wanted to see if I would figure you out.'</p><p>'I like the challenge and I suspect you like it as well.'</p><p>Shinichi feels like KID is playing with him. Frustration fills his stomach. If KID was going to play it like that, then Shinichi won't be holding back either. Especially not now that he figured out KID had been lady Himura and not the waiter. 'You know, you're right. I did get something wrong about my deduction.' KID looks at him a with a frown. 'You weren't going to steal the jewel when everyone was asleep, you were going to let your waiter friend do that bit. You leave him out of the spotlight, letting him go undercover to get an edge on your opponents. Just like you had him pretend to be the bartender at the Moonshine Pub to get an early look at me.'</p><p>'How did you-?'</p><p>'They have the same manner of speaking when in a position of service. They were also wearing the same cuff-links.'</p><p>KID's face grows cold for a moment, hissing a quick; 'That sentimental man' before turning back to Shinichi. 'My apologies, that was sloppy on our part, but it seems I made you believe I was underestimating you. I assure you, I'm not. There's a reason why you're here and not the inspector.'</p><p>'Well then, what are you going to do know, KID? You've got me cornered, your assistant is probably gone with the jewel in their pocket, what is holding you from disappearing into the night?'</p><p>KID grins, face once more closing in on Shinichi's. 'That would be you, my dear detective. You've gone and captured my interest. Though you are right, I should be going, but if I left, who would stop you from collapsing to the floor?'</p><p>Shinichi curses, the thief had noticed he'd lost feeling in his legs. He was barely managing to keep himself steady against the wall. Inwardly, he'd been hoping the effects of the drug wouldn't have spread so quickly so he could have given the thief a good kick between the legs.</p><p>'Inhaled a bit too much of my powder?'</p><p>'Shut up.' Shinichi growls, he really wants to kick him now.</p><p>This doesn't seem to deter KID, as he simply grins mischievously and then proceeds to take a step away. The effect is instantaneous as Shinichi's legs give out without the thief's support. Feeling himself slip away, the detective does the first thing he can think of: he pushes himself off the wall with as much strength as he has left and headbutts the unsuspecting Pirate in the stomach.</p><p>KID lets out a pained groan, which is more than enough satisfaction for Shinichi, who closes his eyes as the ground races to meet his face.</p><p>He doesn't connect with the floor. Instead, he's grabbed by his arms and twisted around. KID had caught him and is holding him in a dip. Shinichi's hands are inexplicably out of his handcuffs, his right hand is pressed to KID's lips. His cheeks burn.</p><p>'I wasn't planning on letting you fall detective, a headbutt really wasn't necessary.' KID's breath twists against his knuckles.</p><p>The only thing Shinichi can do is avert his eyes. 'You deserve it.' He manages, his vision is becoming hazy.</p><p>KID tilts his head at him. 'Seems like the powder is finally starting to kick in.' He lifts Shinichi back up to his feat, the detective can't do anything besides let the thief lead him to the wall and lower him to the floor.</p><p>Shinichi tries to stall, knowing there won't be much time left. 'Why are you searching for jewels? Why do you give them back?'</p><p>'Those are a bit too personal questions for our first date, detective.' KID says, and despite his word choice, he seems very serious. He gets up, after having secured Shinichi and turns to the windows. 'This was fun, but it really is time to leave.'</p><p>Shinichi's head feels heavy. 'I'm going to catch you next time. You owe me a drink'</p><p>The windows open, KID's cape waves out behind him. He turns slightly, Shinichi can just make out the glint of his teeth.</p><p>'I look forward to it.'</p><p>With a blink, he's gone and Shinichi is left alone in the hallway with heavy lidded eyes.</p><p>When he awakes a few hours later, he finds a white card on the floor.</p><p>
  <b>Dear Detective,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you want to find out the truth,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you need to catch me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Kaito KID</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shinichi cracks his neck and narrows his eyes. 'Alright KID,' He grins. 'We'll see just how long you can run.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, this is kind of an open ending and it leaves a lot up to the imagination but I might make a full story out of this someday?<br/>For right now I simply imagine Shinichi getting waaaaay more invested in KID than he thought he would and decides to chase him all over the country.<br/>I hope you enjoyed and please don't hesitate to comment on any mistakes!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: sorry everyone! I just noticed that one of my endnotes from the first chapter had jumped to the second, saying “the next chapter will be out soon”, this was a mistake and should have been specifying that chapter 2 would have been out soon and not an additional chapter after it.<br/>Sorry if this gave anyone the idea that I was already working on a followup for this story, at the moment this is story is completed and has a slight open ending,<br/>I’m really sorry about the mistake!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>